


Fairies magic 2

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Series: Risa [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Kathryn travels to Risa because she has heard rumors about Seven and now wants to get to the bottom of these rumors.





	Fairies magic 2

There were rumors, there were many rumors, even so many rumors that Kathryn was forced to make her way to Risa to find out what the rumors were about.

If her Seven had really become Risa's best known noble whore, she would wash the head of the young ex-Borg and put her back on track. That´s swore Kathryn yourself.

Seven had so much potential, she was beautiful, insanely intelligent and had stored in her pretty head the entire knowledge of the Borg collective. How in God's name could she then pursue this occupation?

Kathryn was stunned and upset. She had not saved Seven from the Borg collective for that.

"God damn!" What was going on with Seven? Had she misunderstood Seven or made mistakes in her integration into the Voyager crew and human development?

Kathryn was unsure. What had gone wrong? At which fork had Seven started making wrong decisions?

First of all, she remembered Chakotay. Yes, it certainly had something to do with him, that Seven was on the wrong track.

May God have mercy on Chakotay when she next meets him. Then he owed her answers! She would punch him in the ground and make him pay for having put Seven on the wrong track.

Kathryn swore to that, while she was tied by a young man, in a glittering outfit to a chair, in a much too pink and purple room.

She had just bought the 5000 credit package - "Watch, but not touching". Now, she did not want to see or touch, only to make sense of Seven. That's why she was here.

When the noble whore entered the room in her glittering fairy disguise with the fairy staff, Kathryn looked at her stunned. Relieved that it was not Seven, she sank back onto the chair.

"Of course it was not her Seven. How had she come up with that stupid idea that Seven would do this?" 

The woman looked like her, but Kathryn had known at once that it was not Seven. Her posture alone was not identical to Seven's and her eyes were not ice sea blue, but gray-green. That definitely was not Seven.

"Thank goodness." Kathryn mumbled, relieved.

The noble whore watched Kathryn closely for a moment before addressing her. "I like you, so you get a special treatment." she decided and Kathryn opened her mouth in alarm. 

She had completely forgotten that she was tied to this chair and had bought a "Watch, but not touching" package.

"What?" She exclaimed, startled. "No, no, that's a misunderstanding. Take off my shackles and I'll go."

"Well, so, a misunderstanding. I understand." Said the noble whore and put her fairy staff against her chin and thought.

"Hmm ..., paid is paid. I'm sorry." With that she sat down on Kathryn's lap, put her arms around her neck and her lips on Kathryn's lips and kissed her hot and heartfelt.

Kathryn wanted to protest, but when she realized how nice it was to be kissed like that, she returned the kiss hungry. After a few minutes the noble whore broke away from Kathryn and laughed smokily and darkly.

"A misunderstanding, quite clearly a misunderstanding!"

Then she got up and once walked around Kathryn's chair and looked at her carefully, considering her options. Kathryn wore normal casual clothing as was usual on Risa. A spaghetti strap blouse and a short shorts.

Kathryn frowned, she does not want it if someone looked at her this way.

"Listen, untie me so I can go." She demanded in her usual Captainston.

The noble whore raised her eyebrow and looked at Kathryn sternly. 

"It means * Madam, may I ... * Here I am, the one who has the say and you are my slave. And no, her lesson has just begun. Therefore ... "she did not get further, as Kathryn interrupted her rudely.

"No, no, you understand that completely wrong. I..."

"Bab, bab, bab, bab ..." the noble whore put her finger on Kathryn's mouth and silenced her.

"They read the agreement, signed it, and thus agreed, in all things that I will do with you now. So sit back and relax." said the Edelhure soothingly.

Kathryn blinked her eyes in confusion. "I bought the "Watch, but not touching" package." she answered lamely.

The noble whore grinned at her broadly. "Yes, but that's just for you, not for me." Then she winked at Kathryn and sent a kiss to her.

"Close your eyes!" Commanded the noble whore, and Kathryn obeyed resignedly.

Before she noticed, the noble whore had the spaghetti straps of her blouse brushed off her shoulders and bared her bare breasts. Gently she stroked it with her fairy staff and activated it. So immediately he sprayed minimal energy sparks through Kathryns body and she groaned lustfully.

"Ahhhh ..."

The noble whore bent down to Kathryn's stiff nipple and pulled it between her lips, her teeth nibbling at it for a moment, while Kathryn groaned deeply and dropped her head behind.

Meanwhile, the noble whore opened the button on Kathryn's shorts and let the zipper slowly slide down. Then she gently shoved her hand in and slid over Kathryn's panties. Kathryn gasped in horror, opening her eyes and looking into the bright gray-green eyes in front of her.

"Shhhht ... everything is fine. Close your eyes." the noble whore told her, and Kathryn did as she was told.

In Kathryn's head a reasonable voice screamed wildly at her. 

"You can not do that, you're a Starfleet admiral, you can't..." 

The noble whore had skilfully removed Kathryn's shorts with her panties and widened her legs. She knelt down in front of Kathryn and brought her head close to Kathryn's crotch. With her tongue, she licked her mound and pushed her deep between Kathryn's labia.

Kathryn held her breath and the rational voice in her head continued to rant. "You can not do that. Stop her, forbid her ... "Kathryn groaned loud and deep as the noble whore circled her clit.

"Oh yessssssssssssss ..." Kathryn shouted loudly as the noble whore caught her clit with her teeth and nibbled on it. One, two fingers glided unnoticed in this moment in her pussy and began to fuck her, first slowly and carefully, but with increasing rhythm harder and faster. Kathryn howled with lust, joy and delight. The tears of joy ran from her eyes.

"Who would have thought that a woman could give her the best fuck of her life?" A delighted voice howled in her inner, before the rational voice wanted to slow her down. "You can not let yourself be fucked by a woman, certainly not by a noble whore."

But Kathryn pushed her voice aside and gave herself to the heavenly feeling the noble whore gave her. Suddenly she did not care where she was and who was here with her, as long as she just kept going.

"Yeah, yessssssssssssssssss ..." she screamed as she slowly lost control of herself and her thoughts, building up a huge hot wave that was bound to break loose. But the noble whore hesitated the moment in which she stopped and pulled her fingers out of Kathryn and licked them with relish.

"You taste delicious." she confessed Kathryn in her smoky voice and buried her face in Kathryn's pussy again. Kathryn turned to the chair and pushed her pelvis closer to the noble whore, who pushed her tongue into her and continued to fuck her. The hot wave built up faster and bigger in this way, until it collapsed over Kathryns and a huge orgasm knocked them down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Minutes later, as Kathryn came down from her orgasm, the noble whore broke away from her, but instead of wiping her mouth, she sat down on Kathryn's lap and kissed her deeply and passionately. Kathryn tasted her own moisture for the first time, but instead of being embarrassed or disgusted, she really enjoyed her own taste. The noble whore was right, she tasted pretty good. 

"Good to know." shouted the voice of joy in her.

The noble whore broke away from her and walked around the chair to release Kathryn's restraints. While Kathryn dressed with wobbly legs and very dizzy, the noble whore looked at her scrutinizing.

"May I ask you something?"

"Hm ..." Kathryn murmured, still busy plucking her blouse.

"At the beginning, you looked at me as strange as if you were expecting someone else. Did you still enjoy my special treatment?" 

Kathryn laughed, remarking, "Oh yes, I really expected someone else. I'm glad it was you and not her." Kathryn explained with a grin.

The noble whore stepped closer to Kathryn and whispered in her ear.

"I am also very happy that it was me who would please you. Here is my address, come visit me, if you have desire and time. By the way, I am the vacation replacement. The real mistress is on vacation."

Kathryn stared at her speechless and swallowed several times. 

"Shit - God damn it!"

The End


End file.
